


Их ночи (Their nights)

by 13whitemice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Просто сборник порно драблов и мини. Не ищите обоснуя и сюжета.Пока тройка Стив - Баки - Брок в разных сочетаниях. Предупреждения будут идти к каждой главе отдельно, какие-то главы будут почти флаффом и по Теме проходиться лишь вскользь, а какие-то — жёсткими и даже жестокими. Так надо. Любые претензии на этот счёт от ёжиков, которые не читают предупреждения, приниматься не будут. Да это кактусы, и вы об этом знали.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Их ночи (Their nights)

**Author's Note:**

> Стив сверху. Связывание и наказание детки за непослушание. Лайт версия БДСМ. Почти флафф.

Щелчок замка разорвал ночную тишину, и Стив открыл дверь в квартиру. Зашел, против привычки бросив вещи прямо в коридоре, и, обернувшись, сказал Баки:

— Давай в душ, потом я. И ляжем наконец спать.

— Согласен, — устало ответил зашедший следом Барнс.

Последняя миссия оказалась затяжной и выматывающей, как физически, так и морально. Они три недели, день за днем, в срочном порядке обследовали одну базу Гидры за другой, изредка делая короткие перерывы на сон и еду, но бывало, что и не спали сутки-двое. Искали они новое поколение суперсолдат, информация о появлении которого поступила Фьюри. Как оказалось, торопились они не зря. Партия модификантов обнаружилась на последней базе тогда, когда они уже и не надеялись что-либо найти. Стив впал в ступор, когда один из ученых рассказал, что солдат планировали выпустить в толпу людей в центре Вашингтона на праздновании дня независимости, до которого оставалась всего пара суток. Баки, прекрасно помнящий, что могли сотворить подобные им в состоянии берсерка даже с ним, содрогнулся, представив, сколько жертв было бы среди мирного населения, и чуть не убил пленного гидровца на месте, своими собственными руками. Стив остановил его тогда, но не потому, что ему было жалко эту мразь, а потому, что он не хотел больше лишней крови на руках Джея.

И сейчас оба чувствовали себя, словно выжатые лимоны, и даже сыворотка уже не спасала. Стив себе представить боялся состояние остальных членов их команды, а потому вежливо, но твердо настоял на внеочередном отпуске для всех участников операции. В конце концов, отчетами они могли заняться и позже, а для дальнейшей работы с пленными гидровцами и добытыми материалами у ЩИТа людей хватало и без них. Да и помочь в данном случае оперативная группа вряд ли могла. Свое же дело они сделали, и сделали хорошо.

Стив дождался, когда Баки вернется из ванной комнаты, после чего сам поспешил смыть с себя грязь и усталость. Он думал, что вернувшись застанет Джея уже спящим, но тот просто лежал поверх покрывала в одних домашних штанах, уставившись в потолок спальни пустым взглядом.

— Не спится? О чем задумался?

— Думаю, как там Наташа.

— С ней все будет хорошо. Ранение легкое, к тому же с ней Брюс. Не вини себя, ладно?

На какое-то время оба замолчали. Стив подошел к кровати, лег рядом с Баки и, притянув его к себе ближе, обнял.

— Ты знал, что мы с Наташей были любовниками, когда я еще был Зимним? — внезапно спросил Барнс.

— Нет, не знал, — после небольшой паузы ответил Стив. — Но это неважно, Джей. Теперь ты мой.

Будто в попытке доказать это, то ли себе, то ли ему, Стив тут же втянул Баки в долгий, неторопливый поцелуй, стараясь выбить из головы Барнса лишние мысли.

— Твой, — прошептал Баки после того, как они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, и усмехнулся, прекрасно почувствовав в Стиве пусть небольшую, но все же ревность.

— Хорош хандрить, Джей, и давай уже спать. А то от всех этих обжиманий я внезапно прилив сил почувствовал. Завалю еще ненароком, — полушутя пригрозил Стив.

— А завали! — внезапно произнес Баки, глядя в глаза оторопевшему от неожиданности Стиву.

Какое-то время Роджерс молчал, а затем протянул, прищурившись:

— Даже так...

— Именно так, — ответил Баки с хитрой усмешкой, а затем облизнул свои губы, дразня, прекрасно зная, как это действует на Стива.

Роджерс с тихим рычанием толкнул Барнса, заставляя его лечь на спину, а сам навис над ним сверху. Баки же, весьма довольный собой, раскинулся, заложив руки за голову, и, прикусив губу, наблюдал шальным взглядом, как стремительно темнеют глаза Стива.

— Стив, ты не представляешь, как заводишь вот такой… — прошептал он, чувствуя каждый изгиб тела любимого своим.

Стив наклонился ближе, практически касаясь губами губ Баки, дразня, и спросил:

— Как ты хочешь?

— Мммммм... — Баки поерзал, подаваясь бедрами вверх, потерся пахом о пах, и все же поймал губы Стива, жадно целуя, после чего ответил: — Хочу, чтобы ты не сдерживал себя.

— Тогда сегодня ты снизу, родной, — тихо предупредил Стив, наклонившись к самому уху Барнса. А того пронзило волной жара, предвкушения от открывшихся внезапно перспектив.

— О, даааа! У меня есть шанс поймать тебя в роли актива… Не думай, что я его упущу, — усмехнулся Баки. — И нам слова вообще нужны? — усмехнулся он, провоцируя, пытаясь поймать губами губы, но не касаясь Стива руками, намеренно удерживая их за головой.

Роджерс потерся своими бедрами о бедра Барнса. Сперва он уворачивался от поцелуев, еще больше распаляя этим Баки, но потом рассмеялся и все же поцеловал его, но не глубоко, а едва касаясь, по-прежнему лишь играя.

Шутки кончились, когда Стив разорвал поцелуй, спускаясь ниже и лаская шею губами. Целовал, вылизывая, иногда даже прикусывал — несильно, но чувствительно, вырывая этим из Баки тихие, едва слышные стоны. Спустившись к ключицам и, кажется, не пропустив и миллиметра кожи, он снова поднялся выше, прихватывая зубами чувствительную мочку уха, сначала с одной стороны, а потом и с другой.

Баки, закрыв глаза, прерывисто коротко выдыхал на любое прикосновение, впитывая их кожей, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела и жаркое дыхание, и прикосновения губ, слушая звуки поцелуев и тяжелого дыхания Стива.

Довольный реакцией Баки, Стив спустился ниже, желая обласкать каждый сантиметр тела любимого.

— Можешь сильнее, если хочешь, — внезапно прошептал Баки, когда Роджерс в очередной раз прикусил зубами кожу чуть ниже ключиц. — Да, Стив… ммммм… — дыхание Баки сбилось, когда тот последовал совету.

— Тшшш… Сам просил без слов, — прошептал Стив, прервав ласки, а затем добавил, проказливо улыбнувшись: — Но стонать ты можешь, — и, наклонившись к самому уху, шепнул, обдавая дыханием чувствительную раковину и вызывая волну мурашек по всему телу Баки: — Люблю твои стоны.

— Есть, сэр! — отчеканил Барнс, а потом громко, будто по заказу, застонал, приподнимая бедра и потираясь своим пахом о пах Стива.

Усмехнувшись, Стив вновь вернулся к прерванному занятию, на пробу лизнув сначала один сосок, потом другой. Дунул, наблюдая, как от прохлады они сжимаются и твердеют.

Баки тихо охнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. А Стив тем временем взял один сосок в рот, обхватив его губами, слегка пососал и покатал на языке, массируя и слегка щекоча.

— Сэр, — хриплым шепотом произнес Баки, снова нарушив свой собственный запрет на разговоры. — Можно вопрос?

— М? — промычал Стив, не желая прерываться и медленно выцеловывая путь от одного соска к другому. Так и не дождавшись ответа, он оторвался от своего занятия и вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. — Говори, солдат.

— С… сэр, — чувствуя, как от "солдата" по телу прошла короткая дрожь, произнес Баки. — Вы могли бы меня связать, сэр?.. — закончил он, наблюдая, как после его слов глаза Стива в считанные мгновения приобретают цвет грозового неба, а зрачок практически полностью затапливает радужку.

Стиву же было странно ощущать, как от просьбы любимого возбуждение резко вспыхнуло с новой силой. Его ведь никогда всерьез подобное не интересовало. Нет, он знал о таких практиках, но...

— Ты уверен? — спросил Стив напряженно, а в ответ на короткий кивок уточнил, выцепив из памяти обрывки знаний о Теме: — Стоп-слово, Джей?

— Стив, — ответил Баки, а затем пояснил недоуменно хмурящемуся Роджерсу: — Стоп-слово — Стив, — а затем добавил: — Сэр.

Какое-то время Стив задумчиво смотрел на Баки, в глазах которого читалась неуверенность, будто он боялся, что Роджерса оттолкнут его внезапные желания. Впрочем — зря. Ради Джея Стив был готов на все, и если сейчас ему нужно именно это — он это сделает.

— Перевернись и встань на колени спиной к двери. Я сейчас вернусь.

Баки плавно, в одно слитное движение перетек с кровати на пол, опустившись на колени к ней лицом, и склонил голову чуть вперед, заведя руки за спину, стараясь при этом выровнять дыхание. Стив же ушел в другую комнату, чтобы затем вернуться с двумя мотками веревки. Вряд ли такая всерьез удержала бы Баки, но для их целей она должна была подойти.

Увидев позу, в которой застыл Баки, Стив сглотнул внезапно ставшую вязкой слюну. Такая покорность немного пугала... и в то же время безумно возбуждала. Роджерс внимательно оглядел его, раздумывая, как подступиться к задаче, а потом произнес, покачав головой:

— Нет, так не пойдет, солдат.

— А как нужно, сэр? — не поворачиваясь спросил Баки.

— Поднимись, сними одежду и встань на колени на кровать, спиной ко мне, — уточнил Стив, а затем, подумав немного, добавил: — пока можешь на четвереньки.

Баки молча поднялся, плавно стянув с себя домашние штаны вместе с трусами, и вернулся на кровать, встав спиной, точнее, задницей, к Стиву, опершись при этом на колени и ладони.  
А пока он выполнял требуемое, Роджерс тоже разделся, отложив мотки веревки и прихваченную заодно из тумбочки смазку на край кровати.

Баки замер, прислушиваясь к происходящему за спиной. Его просьба была спонтанным порывом. И то, как легко и просто Стив принял его желания, возбуждало. Только ему Баки мог настолько довериться, так открыться и в то же время... он не знал, как точно описать свои ощущения. Он рисковал, открывая свою темную сторону, передавая контроль, что было для него тем более сложно, если учитывать все, через что ему пришлось пройти. И в то же время он знал — Стив был едва ли не единственным человеком, с кем этот риск был эфемерным, ненастоящим… Потому что он никогда не сможет причинить ему боль всерьез. Как и Баки никогда не сможет навредить своему Стиви.

— Отличный вид, солдат, — положив ладони на ягодицы Баки, Стив слегка сжал их и огладил, а затем развел в стороны, любуясь открывшейся картиной. 

— Спасибо, сэр! — Баки едва не прыснул, но вовремя сдержал смешок. Мелькнула мысль, что за подобное можно и по заднице получить, и, черт подери, от этого член дернулся вверх, а мошонку сдавило изнутри новой волной возбуждения. 

Стив взял моток веревки в руки, оглядел Барнса, примеряясь, и приказал:

— Лодыжки и колени вместе сведи.

Баки молча повиновался, сдвинув ноги вместе.

— Умница, послушный мальчик.

Стив огладил бедра, поясницу и ягодицы Баки зажатой в руках веревкой, постепенно спускаясь вниз. Задел, будто ненароком, мошонку и прошелся по ногам до самых лодыжек.

Щекочущее прикосновение к коже и гениталиям невольно вырвало у Баки короткий и тихий вздох, прерывистый, на мгновение сбивая дыхание и вызывая дрожь во всем теле. Чуть приподняв сведенные вместе стопы, Стив пропустил веревку снизу, обхватывая сразу обе ноги в районе икр, практически под коленками. Сделал несколько оборотов, не затягивая крепко, а наоборот, оставляя веревку свободно висеть. Затем завел край веревки между ног, делая перемычку и затягивая веревки вокруг ног туже. Сделал также несколько оборотов, проверяя, чтобы не передавить ноги слишком сильно, закрепил, а потом пустил веревку ниже, к лодыжкам.

Баки коротко застонал, ощущения были... будоражащими. Он стоял не шевелясь, только ловя ощущения и звуки, замерев в ожидании.

Тем временем Стив повторил точно такую же процедуру и на лодыжках, сначала обматывая ноги вместе, а потом перемычкой затягивая веревку плотнее. Закончив с ногами, он скользнул ладонями от ступней вверх, ощущая ими контраст ощущений между гладкостью кожи и шероховатостью колючих волокон веревки.

— Опустись грудью на постель и заведи руки назад, — коротко приказал Стив.

Шумно выдохнувший, когда ладонь Роджерса скользнула по коже, Баки мягко опустился на ткань, ощущая грудью ее прохладу. Он лег на простыни щекой, перенеся вес на плечи и заводя руки за спину. Веревка на ногах натянулась, впиваясь в кожу, и весьма ощутимо. В принципе, он легко мог ее разорвать… если бы захотел. Но ведь смысл был не в этом, верно? Ощущать себя в такой вот открытой, беззащитной позе было... жарко. Непривычно, но обжигающе горячо. А уж от мысли, какой вид открывается сейчас Стиву…

А тот посмотрел на получившуюся картину и сглотнул, подавив порыв плюнуть на все и взять Баки прямо сейчас — возбуждение стало почти нестерпимым. Но они еще не закончили.

Заметив, что Баки так стоять не слишком удобно — он то и дело норовил завалиться в бок, — Стив подложил ему под живот подушку.

— Обхвати ладонями локти, — последовал новый приказ, и Баки тут же сделал, как было велено, при этом пластины протеза сместились с едва слышным шипением.

— Спасибо, сэр — тихо произнес Баки, нарушая договор молчать, в надежде, что, может, еще и прилетит — широкой сильной ладонью с такими длинными и по-мужски изящными пальцами.

И его надежды оправдались. Стив, поняв, что Баки явно его провоцирует, раз за разом почти издевательски "сэркая", подумал немного и таки слегка шлепнул нахала по ягодице ладонью.

— Я не разрешал говорить, солдат! Повтори!

— Я не разрешал говорить, солдат! Повтори! — отчеканил Барнс, провоцируя снова.

Провокация удалась, и уже вторая ягодица Баки на мгновение вспыхнула огнем, к сожалению, слишком быстро проходящим. А низ живота вспыхнул жаром уже совершенно иного рода, от которого слегка зазвенело в голове, и головка члена уперлась в подсунутую под живот подушку, вызвав этим еще один едва слышный вздох.

— Нарываешься, солдат… Ответь как следует, какой был приказ?

— Да, сэр, так точно, сэр! — коротко ответил Баки, облизнув губы. — Сэр, вы не разрешали говорить, сэр!

— Верно, солдат, — Стив хлопнул напоследок чуть сильнее по первой ягодице, для закрепления результата, потому что этот засранец уже явно над ним издевался.

Баки чувствовал, как от шлепков его анус сжимался, как и сами ягодицы, и это только добавляло острых ощущений. Еще бы делал он это вокруг чего-то… Возможно в следующий раз он уговорит Стива использовать игрушки? Баки прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть немного продлить ощущения от хлопка ладони на ягодицах, но те, к сожалению, быстро исчезали под воздействием сыворотки. Но откровенно хамить, нарываясь, и торопить Стива он не хотел даже ради их повторения. Тем более что, судя по всему, они еще не закончили со связыванием. К тому же Барнс понимал — он свое еще получит. Они оба.

Стив тем временем взял вторую веревку и несколько раз обмотал руки Баки посередине, связывая вместе, после чего закрепил и вытянул свободный конец выше, на уровень плеч. Протянул веревку вокруг плеч и груди несколько раз, жестко фиксируя положение рук, прижав их к бокам. Закрепил свободный конец, не заморачиваясь выплетением кружев, тем более, что и не умел. Да и терпение было на исходе. Баки слегка повел плечами, притираясь, заставляя веревки натянуться, желая ощутить их давление и жесткость. И снова тихо застонал, облизнув губы.

Стив рукой огладил шею и надплечья Баки, а затем, не удержавшись, наклонился вперед, накрыв своим телом, и поцеловал в шею на самой границе роста волос, убрав мешающие пряди в сторону.

Баки очень хотелось повернуть голову, выдохнуть в поцелуй тихое "люблю", но он сдержал себя. У них еще обязательно будет на это время, после.

—Хочешь ощутить меня внутри, солдат? — тихо выдохнул Стив на ухо Баки с хрипотцой в голосе, стараясь не выпадать из роли, но жутко при этом краснея. Ему оставалось лишь порадоваться, что в данный момент Джей не видел его лица. — Чего хочет эта жадная дырочка? — он скользнул рукой между ягодиц Барнса, поглаживая пальцами колечко мышц.

Баки громко и гортанно застонал в ответ и подался бедрами чуть назад, пытаясь насадиться на палец. От жаркого хриплого шепота и дыхания Стива, согревающего и щекочущего кожу, внутри все сводило так, что в ушах звенело. Баки бессовестно ерзал, то сжимая мышцы ануса, то раскрывая их навстречу легкому прикосновению — дразнящему, желанному.

— Дааааа.... сэр, — не удержался он все же от ответа, в свою очередь радуясь,что лежит сейчас лицом в простынь. — Хочу вас всего и сразу, — ляпнул под конец Баки, шалея не столько от ощущений, сколько от самой ситуации.

Стив замер, услышав эту последнюю его фразу, и слегка отстранился.

— Любишь боль, солдат? — слегка дрогнувшим голосом спросил Роджерс.

— Сэр, да, сэр!.. — с трудом переведя дыхание от понимания услышанного вопроса, ответил Баки.

Одной рукой продолжая гладить пульсирующее отверстие, второй Стив потянулся за смазкой. Все же Баки редко бывал снизу, лишней боли, несмотря на высказанную просьбу, причинять не хотелось. Он просто физически не мог сломать себя, даже ради любимого. И не хотел. Смазав палец, Стив на пробу втолкнул его, чуть раскрывая тугое кольцо мышц и проникая на всю длину разом.

Баки охнул, когда палец наконец проник внутрь. Тут же сжал анус вокруг него, нетерпеливо дернувшись. Легкая, мгновенно исчезнувшая, даже не боль — так, ощущение проникновения, — была именно тем, что ему было нужно. Как и последовавшее за ней ощущение частичной заполненности.

— Еще.... я хочу больше, прошу… — выдохнул Баки, снова нарушая приказ.

Стив тут же шлепнул его за непослушание второй рукой, а затем хорошенько смазал свой член.

— На этот раз я исполню твое желание, солдат. Но в следующий раз тебе придется быть терпеливее, чтобы получить то, что хочешь. Я очень хочу поиграть с тобой. Ты любишь игрушки, солдат? — спросил Стив, вынимая из него палец.

— Да... сэр, — разочарованно протянул Баки, ощутивший мышцами пустоту, но тут же коротко вскрикнул, не сдержавшись, когда Стив начал медленно проникать внутрь уже отнюдь не пальцем, при этом сильно, практически до боли, сдавив бедра Барнса руками.

Стив натягивал его на свой член миллиметр за миллиметром, дурея от ощущения жаркой тесноты. Ему самому было почти больно. Тем временем вскрик Баки превратился в протяжный глухой стон. Боль пополам с удовольствием, тянущая заполненность сводили с ума. Он постарался как можно больше расслабиться, понимая, что Стиву тоже не очень-то легко сейчас. Замер, сдерживаясь, чтобы не отстраниться от источника столь противоречивых ощущений, позволяя Роджерсу руководить процессом, и одновременно с этим испытывая абсолютно дикое желание податься назад, принимая в себя весь его член разом. 

Стив как мог старался облегчить проникновение, слегка покачивая бедрами из стороны в сторону, чуть выходя назад и снова продвигаясь вперед, пока, наконец, не оказался внутри полностью. Он судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как воздух холодит взмокшую кожу, наклонился вперед, прижавшись к Баки всем телом, и спросил, выбиваясь из роли: 

— Все хорошо?

— Даааааааааааа… — бессовестно наплевав на все, Баки выдохнул, сжимая мышцы вокруг основания члена Стива, чуть покачиваясь в противоположном от него направлении. — Хочу тебя... — жарко выдохнул он, закусывая губу.

— Готов? — окончательно забыв про игры и чувствуя только жар любимого тела, выдохнул Стив и, не дожидаясь ответа, практически полностью вышел, чтобы тут же снова резко войти до упора. И вновь замер, давая привыкнуть.

— Всегдааааахх... Мммммм... — начавший было отвечать с тихим смешком, Баки протяжно застонал, не договорив. Ожидавший вторжения, но все равно застигнутый врасплох нахлынувшими ощущениями, он вздрогнул, а затем сам подался навстречу Стиву. — Черт, не тяни... же... мммммммм...

Отклонившись назад и сходу взяв жесткий темп, Стив продолжил вбиваться в тело Баки, крепко удерживая того за бедра руками. 

Баки, сжимал и разжимал мышцы, стискивая член Стива внутри себя, пытался подаваться навстречу, вопреки крепко удерживающим его рукам. Чертов горячий поршень внутри выбивал из головы остатки ненужных сейчас мыслей... так правильно, так хорошо. Барнс кажется выл в голос, хрипло выстанывая что-то неразборчивое, раздирая ткань закушенной простыни. Короткие резкие толчки приносили море удовольствия с легким привкусом боли… Собственный член, мокрый от смазки с каждым движением терся между животом и тканью подушки, приближая к финалу.

Чувствуя, что долго так не продержится, перевозбужденный в край, Стив из последних сил старался отсрочить финал, но выходило из рук вон плохо.

— Баки, я сейчас…

— Давай! — вскрикнул Баки, чувствуя, что это предупреждение становится последней каплей, срываясь в оргазм, словно в пропасть, и утягивая вслед за собой Стива. Реальность завертелась вокруг сознания, потерявшего ориентиры, Барнс уже не понимал, где низ, а где верх. Впрочем, это было и не важно сейчас. Внутри и перед глазами будто молния вспыхнула, скручивая все тело в судороге, заставляя замереть, мелко дрожа, выгибаясь в пояснице и запрокинув голову. Кажется, даже с куском простыни в зубах…

Хриплое "Давай" и последовавшее за этим судорожное сокращение мышц вокруг его члена будто спустили курок, и Роджерс, не сдержавшись, кончил прямо внутрь Баки. Упал сверху, все еще вздрагивая, не желая пока покидать жаркую тесную глубину тела любимого. Хотелось продлить это ощущение единства.

— Боже…— выдохнул тяжело дышащий Стив и поцеловал мокрую от пота кожу на спине Баки. — Люблю тебя. Ты как?

Дыхание никак не желало восстанавливаться, голос охрип, хотя Стив не помнил, чтобы кричал. Было нереально хорошо.

Хрипло дыша, Баки выплюнул откушенный все-таки кусок простыни и опустил голову, тряхнув мокрыми от пота волосами, облепившими лицо.

— Черт, надо будет это как-нибудь повторить... — едва слышно пробормотал он, запоздало ловя себя на мысли, что не рискует назвать Стива по имени. Нашел, блин стоп-слово.... 

Чувствуя внутри короткие толчки все еще пульсирующего члена Стива, тяжесть его тела, навалившегося сверху, Баки был едва ли в состоянии внятно ответить ему. А потому слегка вильнул задницей и, дразня, сжал ноющие и пульсирующие мышцы, хотя теперь, после оргазма это было даже немного больно.

— Жить буду, трахаться — тоже, но позже... так что… в норме, — резюмировал Баки, наконец, рассмеявшись, отчего мышцы внутри непроизвольно сжали все еще твердый член Стива, вырывая у него приглушенный стон. — Все, Роджерс, ты застрял, сэээр, так и будем ходить, — ехидно прокомментировал он произошедшее.

— Трахаться будешь, но точно не сейчас, — задыхаясь, ответил Стив, проигнорировав издевку. — Я в ближайшее время разве что бревнышко изобразить смогу. Подожди немного, надо тебя развязать.

Стив встал, осторожно выйдя из тела Баки, хоть ему и хотелось ровно противоположного. Ага, именно — застрять, навечно.

— Да лежи ты, никуда я не денусь, ни в каком смысле, — запоздало среагировал Баки, чувствуя нарастающую пиздливость, вкупе с желанием просто вырубиться после такой скачки. — Ты меня так укатывал только во Вторую... помнишь те сумасшедшие три месяца?

Вспомнив их ночи, тогда, посреди войны, когда оба боялись, что завтрашний день может стать последним для любого из них, Стив ответил, усмехнувшись:

— Стареем?

Стив с тоской посмотрел на вязку… а затем попросту разорвал веревки, не особо заморачиваясь. Дурной-то силы было немеряно, веревки не особо жалко, а времени и желания делать это долго и аккуратно не было — внезапной волной накатила усталость.

— Нет, просто… ммммм... — начал было отвечать Баки, но застонал, почувствовав, как кровь возвращается в освобожденные конечности. Веревки сделали свое дело, и сейчас ноги, руки и плечи приятно саднило, добавляя своеобразного, смешанного с легкой болью, кайфа к уже имеющимся ощущениям.

Заметив дискомфорт Баки, Стив стал мягко массировать и разминать ему затекшие конечности, попутно осматривая их. Кое-где остались следы от веревок, но ничего критичного он не обнаружил.

— Ох, дааааааааааа... Черт я сейчас снова возбужусь... — простонал Баки. Перевернувшись на спину и раскинувшись звездой на кровати, он с наслаждением потянулся, с жадностью разглядывая нависшего над ним обнаженного Стива, любуясь им. — Знал бы ты как красив сейчас... и весь мой.

— Твой, твой, — со смехом ответил Стив.

— Стиииив, ложись уже… устал ведь, — с этими словами Баки за руку притянул к себе Стива, обнимая и коротко целуя. — Люблю тебя.

— В душ не пойдешь? Я ведь не удержался… Не хотел внутрь кончать, прости. Вылизал бы тебя сам, всего, но тогда точно не уснем. Или я усну прямо на тебе… или под тобой. Один фиг, в процессе.

— Все нормально. А в душ завтра. У самого сил, боюсь, попросту не хватит, — в подтверждение своих слов Баки просто вытер себя и любимого остатками погрызеной им простыни и бросил ее на пол рядом с кроватью.

Некоторое время они просто лежали в обнимку, оба приятно расслабленные и сонные после произошедшего, а потом Стив внезапно заговорил:

— В следующий раз свяжешь меня? Хочу попробовать тоже…

— И свяжу, и отшлепаю, — хмыкнул Баки, а потом рассмеялся, но тут же почувствовал, как от этого по ногам потекло. — Ох, черт, а в душ мне все-таки надо…

Он, выскользнул из объятий Стива и уже на пороге ванной мстительно крикнул: 

— Простынь новую постели!

Успевший окончательно расслабиться Стив громко застонал в подушку, но все же соскреб себя с кровати и добрался до шкафа с бельем. Так что к возвращению Баки все было сделано. Стив прижал его к себе и укрыл их вместе одеялом.

— А вот теперь — спа-а-ать, — зевнул крепко обнявший Стива Баки, а потом добавил тихо: — Спасибо тебе, Стиви. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, Джей, — ответил Роджерс, а после небольшой паузы вдруг спросил: — Мне показалось, или ты специально меня провоцировал, м?

— Не показалось, — не открывая глаз произнес Баки, а потом добавил, издеваясь: — Сэ-э-эр…

— Засранец, и ведь молчал столько времени, — шлепнув напоследок Баки по заднице, возмутился Стив. — Ладно, спи, позже поговорим...

— Сплю. Это тебя на разговоры потянуло.

Перед тем, как провалился в сон, Стив успел подумать, что, кажется, им с Баки еще очень многое предстоит узнать друг о друге. И перспективы заставляли сердце замереть в предвкушении. Впрочем, не только его...


End file.
